


Unrestrained

by IgnisGalaxia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisGalaxia/pseuds/IgnisGalaxia
Summary: “You’re... in my chair.”Boy did that sound stupid.She seemed to go along with it, though. “I thought I’d try it out, see if it felt any different. I figured sitting in my chair would make me a bit intimidating. I want you to feel comfortable while we have our little chat.”“Wearingthat?”He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. There was no way he could possibly feelcomfortablewith her looking like she’d stepped straight out of a sexual holonovel.For the J/C Photo Prompt Challenge. Based on photo #28





	Unrestrained

Chakotay strolled through the empty corridors of Voyager on his way to the transporter room. Kathryn had contacted him for the first time since debriefings had ended, asking if they could meet and talk. He’d been meaning to contact her so he’d accepted. Although the meeting place was a bit strange: Voyager herself. He had no idea how she’d managed to get clearance to visit the ship so soon after their return. Her only request had also made him raise an eyebrow. She had specifically asked him to transport onto the bridge. When he’d asked why, she’d told him to trust her. Even though they hadn’t talked in months, those simple words convinced him to go through with it. 

After his whole fiasco with Seven, he felt he owed her an explanation. More than anything, he wanted to get back into her good graces. He needed her in his life, and if he had to swallow his pride then so be it. Even if they could only be friends, it was still better than nothing. Although he did hope there was a chance they could become more than that. But his first priority was reestablishing their bond. 

At last he entered the transporter room. He went over to the console and set the coordinates for the bridge. He still had no idea what he was getting himself into, but if it meant seeing Kathryn’s beautiful face again, he would do anything. He stepped on the padd and felt the transporter whisk him away. Next thing he knew he was standing in the middle of the bridge. It was quiet, and he saw no sign of her. 

“Kathryn?” he called out. 

Then he heard a voice from behind him. “I’m here, Chakotay.” 

The sound of her throaty response made him start a bit, but he gathered himself and prepared to face her. 

“Look Kathryn, I don’t know what this is about, but before you say anything, I just want you to know that I-” 

He had turned around as he was addressing her, but was forced silent when his eyes finally saw her. 

She was sitting back with her legs crossed in his command chair, a sufficiently filled wine glass in hand, wearing nothing but a sheer negligee and her crooked smile. In fact, the garment was so sheer that he could see the outlines of her body beneath it. 

Her appearance absolutely floored him, and whatever he had intended to say had completely left his brain, which he was pretty sure had short circuited. His mouth hung open slightly as he continued to stare at her. 

“You were saying?” She seemed amused by his lack of response. 

It took him a few tries before he got his brain to start thinking again. He didn’t know what to say, and he was desperately trying not to stare at her breasts through the negligee. So he said the first coherent thing that came to his mind. 

“You’re... in my chair.” 

Boy did that sound stupid. 

She seemed to go along with it, though. “I thought I’d try it out, see if it felt any different. I figured sitting in my chair would make me a bit intimidating. I want you to feel comfortable while we have our little chat.” 

“Wearing _that?_ ” 

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. There was no way he could possibly feel _comfortable_ with her looking like she’d stepped straight out of a sexual holonovel. 

“What, this thing? It’s just a little something I found stored away. I felt like being a bit adventurous.” 

Adventurous?!

This was a joke, it had to be a joke. And a cruel one. Surely she knew what she was doing to him. Why on Earth would she call him here to talk while sitting before him practically naked? They’d barely been on speaking terms the past few months! 

He shifted his gaze to a console behind her, anything to avoid looking at her. When he spoke this time, he was more controlled. “Why am I here, Kathryn?” 

Her mouth twisted for a moment before reverting back to a serene expression. “I wanted to talk about our priorities.” 

Priorities? That certainly wasn’t what he’d expected her to say. 

She drew the wine glass closer to her and twirled it around, staring into the dark liquid as she formed her thoughts. “For seven years I wanted nothing more than to get this very ship back to the Alpha Quadrant. I didn’t let anything get in the way of accomplishing that goal.” 

_Or anyone_ , he thought wryly to himself. He’d been turned down by her so many times that he might as well be holding a record. He would’ve pushed for more than friendship had he not respected her as much as he did. So he obeyed the lines that she drew. He wanted her in his life more than anything, and if asking for more than what they had took her out of it, he’d rather wait an eternity. 

Of course, a man can only wait so long without so much as a sign. Patience really is a virtue. 

His train of thought was interrupted as she set aside her glass on the console. “Now we’re finally home, the crew has been taken care of, and everything seems to be the way it should. So why do I feel like something isn’t right?”

She rose from the chair and strode toward him slowly. He stood frozen as she continued to speak with a soft look. “We’ve been through a lot together, Chakotay, and while it may seem like it, I never took your friendship for granted. But for years, I’ve wanted to tell you how I truly feel. Now that we’re home, you deserve to know the truth.” 

He stared at her in bewilderment as she reached up to touch his cheek. “I know it may be too late for us, but I need you to know that I love you. If you want me, then I’m yours.”

That was it, his brain had completely shut down. His mouth opened and closed several times, failing to say the words he desperately wanted to. He wanted to tell her yes, he loved her, and of course he wanted her, if only he could get his brain to work. 

She searched his eyes for any sign of reciprocation, but saw only shock. Her heart plummeted in her chest, and she was sure it showed on her face. Perhaps a kiss would change his mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck and rising up on her toes, she brought her lips to his, kissing him gently. She pushed her body into his, hoping he would take her in his arms. When he didn’t respond, she pulled away painfully. She stepped back from him, turning away so he wouldn’t see the tears in her eyes. 

He grabbed her with such swiftness that she almost lost her balance. Crushing her to his chest, his lips claimed hers with an assurance he hadn’t shown earlier. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she opened her mouth to him. Their tongues twined with each other, setting her mouth aflame. His hands left trails of fire wherever he touched her skin. One of them found her breast and he began fondling it, making her moan into his mouth. 

This wasn’t the slow, tender loving she had imagined all those years. This was passion, pure and unrestrained. Tenderness could be saved for later; right now they were being swept away by the passion they’d bottled inside for years. 

He broke away from her lips to nibble along her neck, making her gasp. She moved her head to one side to give him better access. Meanwhile she was trying to remove his shirt, tearing at the buttons. Eventually she managed to get the front open so she could run her hands inside. He groaned, her touch on his skin increasing his desire. 

Somehow he managed to lower the chest portion of her garment, exposing her breasts to him. He enveloped a nipple in his mouth, causing her to moan, while one of his hands manipulated her other nipple. His other hand moved down her body toward her core. He slipped it inside her panties, combing through the soft curls until he found her bud of desire. She cried out at his touch, feeling it jolt through her body. His fingers slid along her heated flesh until they pushed inside her, all while he continued suckling her breasts. Kathryn moaned in ecstasy, combing her fingers through his hair as he pleasured her. 

Suddenly she was pulling at him for his attention, and he paused his ministrations to look up into her heavy-lidded eyes. “Now Chakotay. I need you inside me.” 

Her plea made him weak at the knees, and he discarded his shirt. He tried hastily to remove his pants, struggling with the zipper. Her hands came to help him, pushing the pants down to fall around his ankles so he could step out of them. She maneuvered him back toward his command chair, releasing her hold to push him down into the seat. Standing before him, she reached under her negligee and slowly lowered her panties. He stared in awe, feeling himself harden at the sight of her. She stepped forward and leaning over him, pulled his boxers down to free his length. Climbing onto his lap, she grasped his length and positioned it at her entrance. Finally she lowered herself onto him, and he slid inside her with ease. 

Kathryn groaned, his length filling her as she had always imagined. She braced her hands on his chest as she gave a tentative thrust. Desire shot through her, making her moan as she continued to move against him. He grasped her buttocks, meeting her thrust for thrust. 

They rocked together, losing themselves in each other. This was what had been missing from their homecoming. Seven years of repressed love and longing culminated in this moment, the fulfillment of their dreams. Suddenly Kathryn cried out, tightening around him. Too soon, and yet not soon enough, she was coming. Chakotay wasn’t far behind her, her reaction causing him to tighten his grip on her. Finally, both reached their peak, crying in unison as he exploded inside her. 

She collapsed into him, breathing heavily. His arms moved up to enclose her in an embrace, his hands stroking her back. 

After they regained their equilibrium, he breathed, “Spirits, we should’ve done that years ago.”

Her satisfied expression turned clouded at his words. “Yes, we should have,” she muttered wistfully. 

Her tone caused him to look at her with concern. She drew back and met his eyes reluctantly. “I’m sorry we haven’t been talking recently. I just felt so lost after we got home. Everything changed so quickly, and I missed being on Voyager. But most of all, I missed you.” 

He moved a few strands of hair out of her face, gazing at her tenderly. “I missed you too. And I’m sorry about Seven, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were lonely,” she answered quietly. “And it’s all my fault.” 

“Kathryn, don’t say that. It’s true, I did feel lonely, but I understood your reasons for pushing me away. I guess I kinda lost my way too. But that’s all in the past. What matters is that we’re here now. I want us to be together, Kathryn. We finally have a chance, so let’s not waste it.” 

She smiled through teary eyes. “I want that too, Chakotay. I love you.”

His dimples lit up his face in full force. “I love you too.” He hugged her to him once again, finally feeling all was right in the world. “We’re gonna be ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I procrastinated the hell out of this one lol. I missed the deadline by a half an hour ugh :(  
> Just to be clear, this is not my first time writing smut, but it is my first published smut. I stressed on this one hardcore so please tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
